Soaked Shoulder
by ebb in and away
Summary: Takes place in D3. Adam goes to Raelyn's dorm room in the hopes of having somebody understand what his freshman year has been like, especially tonight. She does her best to help him, only really caring about how he feels, not anyone else. Spoilers for D3. Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or Adam Banks, or anything that you recognize. I'm not making money from this...


Soaked Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or Adam Banks, or anything that you recognize. I'm not making money from this, just working on my writing skills and having a bit of fun in the process.

Author's Note: Hey, anyone who wants to read this story! This has spoilers from the movies, especially the third one. If you haven't seen them/it and don't wish to have them/it spoiled, I suggest not reading this until you have seen them/it. If you're still going to read this, I hope you enjoy! Please review, I really like seeing what people think! Thanks!

* * *

Raelyn was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her dorm room when she heard a soft, rapid series of taps on the door. She got up and opened it, and thought her heart was going to break when she saw how upset her best friend was.

"Come here."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He practically threw himself into her arms as he started crying, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Raelyn nudged the door shut with her foot and carefully maneuvered until she could lock it without letting go of Adam.

"Tell me what happened."

She guided him over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"The Varsity…They said we were taking the Ducks out for dinner, that it was tradition…"

He hiccupped as another sob escaped.

"I didn't know until it was too late, so I told them it was okay, and then I couldn't tell any of them because the Varsity wouldn't let me near them and they got stuck paying for everything. They don't have that kind of money! They had to wash dishes to pay off the bill and I just saw them walk in on my way to see you and I ran for it because I didn't want them to see me and…"

Adam broke down again, Raelyn tightening her hold on him as she laid them down. Adam's head landed on her shoulder and stayed there, his arms wrapping around her waist as his tears soaked through her pajama shirt.

"Things will work out, you know."

Raelyn held back a gasp when bloodshot blue eyes met her own.

"How?"

"I'm not sure about that, I don't know everything. What I do know is that the Ducks know you better than that and will eventually understand. Until then, I've got you."

Adam snuggled down into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she felt a huff of breath hit her arm and realized that he had fallen asleep. She attempted to get up so she could remove his shoes, but his grip tightened in his sleep. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him as she turned onto her side. Using the slight gap made before Adam could respond, she slipped out of his grasp and pulled off his shoes, dropping them on the floor side-by-side. When she was done, grabbed a spare blanket and pulled it over herself and her friend, curling into his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Adam awoke slowly the next morning, his eyelids feeling incredibly heavy as he blinked them open. Brown eyes met his, concern dancing behind them so quickly that he barely caught a glimpse of it before it was hidden by simple warmth.

"Time for breakfast. Come on."

He looked down at his clothes, a t-shirt and black dress pants, and opened his mouth.

"Yes, go change first."

He decided to follow orders rather than worry about how Raelyn was feeling at that exact moment. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

* * *

Once Adam and Raelyn had changed in their respective dorm rooms, they met up to walk to breakfast together. On the way, the Varsity team started walking beside Adam, talking amongst themselves and their girlfriends, ignoring the young woman beside him. They walked past the Ducks who were seated in the cafeteria and most of the team started laughing at the sight of them. As Adam followed the Varsity team through the food line, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned his head so Raelyn could whisper something to him.

"Get your food and come with me."

He nodded as he turned back around, grabbing food and paying for it, then following Raelyn out of the cafeteria, each of them with their breakfast in hand. Adam followed her down the hall, not paying much attention to where they were going until they reached a small nook that he hadn't seen before. They sat down and started eating.

"You know, the Varsity players are jerks."

Adam blinked.

"Gee, thanks."

Raelyn waved around one half of her bagel that she had just spread cream cheese on.

"I don't mean you. You aren't really one of them."

"That's not really helping any."

She set the half of a bagel down and pinned him with her gaze.

"You're better than that bunch of idiots. They need you more than you need them. Just wait and see."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Once they had gathered their textbooks, Raelyn walked with Adam to his first class.

"Don't forget what I said."

She turned and disappeared amongst their schoolmates before Adam could say a word. He stared at the crowd before heading into the classroom.

'I hope she's right.'


End file.
